Javelin Knight
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy |point value = 700 |notes = 50 HP }} Javelin Knight is an enemy in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It grants no Copy Ability when inhaled. Javelin Knight is a member of the Meta-Knights, and serves under Meta Knight himself. Physical Appearance Javelin Knight is a mechanical enemy that resembles a red(originally purple) and blue droid. It has a round body, with four segments rotating around its lower body. In the middle of its body is a slit, where the eye can be seen. Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land The Javelin Knight appears alongside the other Meta-Knights as a recurring mid-boss. Once Kirby enters the room, Meta Knight gives the command before leaving, and the enemies appear. Javelin Knight's behavior differs from the others, as it hops around the room, firing a javelin every once in a while. Occasionally, once it spawns, it will glide around the room, dangerously swinging a javelin around at a quick pace. As it does this, it is more difficult to attack it with a close range attack, and Kirby is most likely to get hurt. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra The Javelin Knight sports the same appearance and behavior as previously, though it appears at will, not requiring the command of Meta Knight. Additionally, its javelin swing has it open up the segment between its head and body, swinging more javelins around at once. It can also be summoned by Galacta Knight, sporting a more ghastly color scheme. It is weak to the Zap element. Kirby Mass Attack Javelin Knight makes two appearances in Kirby Mass Attack. His first appearance is in the Strato Patrol EOS sub-game. He appears alongside Mace Knight when the Halberd flies in. He attacks by charging up and firing a barrage of spears in a straight line in front of him. He secondly appears alongside the other Meta-Knights in the Kirby Quest sub-game in Chapter 3. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot In Meta Knightmare Returns, Meta Knight can call upon Javelin Knight, along with the other the original Meta-Knights from ''Kirby's Adventure, to perform his strongest special attack, Meta Knightmares, in which they slash through any and all enemies on screen with their respective weapon. Javelin Knight also appears celebrating in the sub-game's ending. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Javelin Knight appears alongside Axe Knight, Mace Knight, and Trident Knight as a single Ace-class spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Spear's alternative headgear is based upon Javelin Knight. See also * Trident Knight * Axe Knight * Mace Knight Artwork KA Javelin Knight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Javelin_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Javelinknight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Meta-Knights novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Meta Knight and the Galaxy’s Strongest Warrior'' KPR Sticker 107.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Meta-Knights artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (98).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KSS_Ax_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' SSU Wheelie Rider.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Halberd.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ Meta-Knights.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KPR_Meta-Knights.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Javelin Knight Helm Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Sprites and Models KA Javelin Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' JavelinknightKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Javelin Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSJavelinKnight3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) KNiDL Javelin Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSSU Javelin Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Javelin Knight sprite 3.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Javelin Knight sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Javelin Knight sprite 4.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Javelin Knight sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KPR Javelin Knight model.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' de:Javelin-Knight es:Javelin Knight fr:Sieur Lalance it:Cavalier Lancia ja:ジャベリンナイト ru:Рыцарь Копья Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Meta-Knights Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Knights Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters